


Derek Hale's New Beard

by stonecoldsteverogers (youdickbag), youdickbag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/pseuds/stonecoldsteverogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/pseuds/youdickbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like Scott had never before noticed that Derek was attractive. It was just a lot easier to ignore when he thought Derek was a murderer, or when they were fighting. It was also a lot easier for Scott to ignore when he was dating Allison.</p><p>But now, Allison needed space, and Scott was giving it to her. But all of that space he was giving her wasn’t empty space; there were other people in it.</p><p>People like Derek Hale.</p><p>Derek Hale with his new beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale's New Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Written off the top of my head from [a post in the #scerek tag on Tumblr](http://thempress.tumblr.com/post/54645217930/hey-new-buddies-in-this-tag-so-i-was-thinking). Playing in that particular sandbox is dangerous for me, but I just can't leave.

It wasn't like Scott had never before noticed that Derek was attractive. It was just a lot easier to ignore when he thought Derek was a murderer, or when they were fighting as Derek went from, "We're brothers now," to, "I'm the Alpha now." It was also a lot easier for Scott to ignore when he was dating Allison, because Scott didn't know if he was the kind of person to be able to handle being captivated by more than one person at the same time.

But now there wasn't really any danger of that; Allison needed space, and Scott was giving it to her. But all of that space he was giving her wasn't empty space; there were other people in it.

People like Derek Hale.

Derek Hale with his new beard. 

Derek Hale with the new beard that Scott couldn't stop thinking about, because it accentuated all the parts of Derek's face that Scott  _already knew were attractive_. 

It was a problem, all this space filled up with Derek and his beard. Scott just wanted to  _touch_ it. See how it felt, if it tingled or burned on Scott's lips, neck, stomach...he needed to stop thinking about this.

But he couldn't.

Because Derek and his beard were everywhere. Derek was an Alpha, and he was trying to build a pack - except it was a different pack than the one Scott had been shanghaied into. This was a different Hale pack, one that Scott had to want to join. And he really hoped Derek didn't push the issue, because Derek had a very powerful negotiating tool.

Yes, Derek's beard was the tool. It was ridiculous, how fixated Scott was on it. What had become this negligible prick on the edge of his consciousness was now this enormous, noisy pink elephant that followed Scott around everywhere he went. 

It followed him and presented him with images, sounds, scenarios, sensations that were driving Scott to near-insanity. Images of Derek's shadowed jaw and throat; the sounds of hair rasping against skin or Scott sighing or Derek laughing low, pleased, full of intent. Scenarios where Scott just walked up to Derek and rubbed their faces together, or Derek finally noticed all the noticing Scott was doing and decided to investigate, being unbearably attractive and just  _standing there_ until Scott finally snapped. 

The potential sensations Scott could feel were the worst part because there was no way to know if Derek's beard would be as soft as his skin. Whether it would glide against his skin like fur or rub like sandpaper and leave Scott's every nerve ending singing, tingling, burning with the need to feel more, more,  _more_.

"God, Derek, _more_!"  _Shit_ , that came out much louder than Scott had wanted it to. He listened and couldn't sense any sign of having disturbed his mother (who was taking advantage of one of her rare nights off and sleeping like the dead), so he slowed his strokes until they'd stopped entirely and - after making sure his hand was clean - laid on his bed, cushioning his head on his hands.

He stared at the ceiling, letting the tacky coolness pooling on his stomach invade his senses, thinking, remembering, wondering about how Derek would smell. This was definitely a problem...and Scott came to three realizations rather abruptly.

The first realization was that there was too much space both between him and Allison and between him and Derek. The second was that he wanted to remove the latter space as quickly as possible.

The third was that someone was outside his window. Now that Scott was paying attention, he knew who it was. He laid there on his bed, watching as the window slid up and a pair of red eyes attached to a bearded face moved into his room, following by looming shoulders and more heavy musculature.

The body stood next to his window, and since his bed was right underneath his window that meant the body was right next to his bed. The thought made Scott's breath hitch as the crimson eyes glinted with intent. 

"Derek."

"Scott." The word hung heavy in the air. Scott could feel himself practically vibrating with awareness and anticipation. He needed...something.  _Anything_. Derek was here, and while that was great, it wasn't  _enough_. "If you aren't careful, you'll wake up the entire block. Noisy little boy."

"It got you here, didn't it?" Scott said, voice rough and daring. 

"Someone had to make sure you didn't disturb the peace. Besides...I don't think I want anyone else listening to things like that. You moaning my name." He was still standing there, and Scott needed...he needed--

"I need you to touch me." His eyes met Derek's until the red in them finally cooled, though now Derek was that much harder to see. Well...relatively speaking. 

"What you  _need_...is to get yourself cleaned up." _  
_

Now Scott was getting irritated. His gaze was challenging as he stared at Derek and rubbed the sticky fluid into his skin, smearing it all over his chest and abdomen. Derek let out a low growl and bent over until he was blocking the moonlight. He was all Scott could see, and Scott could feel his breath ghosting over his face.

"Fine," Derek said, voice tight. He ran a fingertip over one of Scott's nipples, and Scott arched his back until the finger traced up to his throat and suddenly became a grip that was just this side of uncomfortable. It was a commanding grip, and Scott licked his lips unconsciously. "Get up." Scott did, and moved where Derek directed him. 

They got to the bathroom, and Derek waited until he'd closed the door to flip on the lights. He was  _there_ , in Scott's bathroom, with his  _beard_. Staring at Scott. "Get in the shower."

"Make me." Derek's eyes flashed as his shirt came off over his head. 

 _God_ , there was hair  _everywhere_. It dusted his entire torso, thicker and darker along the lines of muscle and leading down into the waistband of his jeans. Scott clenched his hands, needing to touch, needing to feel. And then Derek's hands went to his belt.

Scott became vaguely aware of a high-pitched whining sound that got louder as the belt unbuckled, the jeans unsnapped and the zipper went down. It took Derek suddenly right in front of him and muttering something about, "So fucking  _noisy_ ," before kissing him for Scott to realize that the noise had been coming from him.

He felt breathless, light-headed as Derek grabbed his hands and guided them to his waist, using them to push his jeans down, inch by infuriating inch. Scott nearly ripped through them trying to get them down to Derek's ankles, and when they were off he stepped back and looked.

The noise was back, but Scott really didn't think he could help it. Derek was  _hairy_ , and Scott had felt it underneath his palms as more and more of Derek's skin became uncovered. He'd come within micrometers of feeling all that hair and shifting skin against his own, and his entire being  _craved_  it. 

"Scott, shut  _up_." Scott could only whine in reply, and Derek stepped forward into Scott's space again, and finally,  _finally_  Scott could touch. He touched everywhere, hands unable to decide on a place to settle, and so they roamed. They touched his back, his hips, his thighs, his shoulders, his  _beard_. His fingertips came away tingling, and Scott instantly became addicted. He went for more, but Derek pushed, urging him into the shower before stepping in after him.

And then Derek turned the shower on, and he was hairy, and naked, and  _wet_ , in  _Scott's shower_. 

Scott was definitely not going to be able to clean himself, because all of his attention was elsewhere, on the drops of water clinging to dark, thick hair and strong muscle, making Derek's lips glisten in the midst of his dampened, damnable  _beard_. He could smell Derek this close, though it was nearly lost as Scott's own arousal pounded against his senses and his heartbeat thundered in his ears. 

"Derek...please."

"What?" Derek's voice was...teasing? There was a smirk on his face as he crowded Scott against the wall and crossed his arms before resting them against the wall above Scott's head. Ducking his head, Derek's voice sent shudders through Scott as it asked him, low and pleased, "What do you want?"

"I...I want...I want  _more_." Scott was fairly sure Derek was going to ask what Scott wanted more of, but Scott cleared that up preemptively by smashing Derek's lips and body to his. The kiss broke as Scott's eyes and head rolled back until it thunked lightly against the wall. Derek was everywhere, all around him, up against him, and Scott wanted  _more_. 

Derek lifted Scott's legs until they were linked around his waist, and then he started to move. Scott moaned so loudly that even with Derek's mouth over his, they both had to stop until they could ascertain that Melissa still hadn't awoken. Scott thanked everything he could think of that his mom slept so heavily because that meant Derek could move again. 

Scott wanted to sob with how good Derek's body felt under his hands, against his lower stomach, his cock. Derek's face, his chest, his shoulders, his arms,  _his_  cock, his legs,  _god_. Scott was aware that his mouth was forming words, but he had no idea what he was saying. It made Derek rut against him harder, gave Scott  _more_ , so Scott kept saying it. 

"I told you I didn't want anyone else to hear you moaning my name like that," Derek murmured, lips making the rim of Scott's ear vibrate. His soft voice contrasted sharply with the hard grind of his hips as he said, "That sound is mine."

"Y-yeah...okay."

"Say it again." A long, slick grind made Scott slur, half-delirious with pleasure. "Again." Derek's fingertip circled, pressed  _just_  there, and his name left Scott's mouth a garbled mixture of sounds, pleas, curses, and heavy breathing. He sucked Scott's bottom lip into his mouth to keep Scott from chewing on it, and pressed again. All he got was a gasp; Scott doubted he'd be able to say anything decipherable until the roar of his orgasm stopped rampaging through his brain. 

Derek came, too, and Scott's curiosity, his need for  _more_ , was finally satiated. The goofy grin on his face got him more than a few scoffs from Derek as they toweled, and became smug as they returned to his bedroom and Derek's body reclined with his, free for Scott's exploration until sleep claimed them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> All of the fics I have on AO3 have been ported from [my writing blog on Tumblr](http://blahblahwritingblah.tumblr.com), which you're more than welcome to check out for all of my other fics. You can also look at my [masterlist](http://blahblahwritingblah.tumblr.com/masterlist) (it'll be a lot easier than just going through my blog). 
> 
> Beyond that, you're also more than welcome follow [my main blog](http://tsun-derek.tumblr.com), though it's a hot mess of the highest caliber.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading~! (:


End file.
